Skeptical
by Morgenxx
Summary: This is a Fanfic about the budding romance Between Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, Based after the Avengers,they will explore missions and Romance and anger together along with the help of there house mates Tony Stark,Bruce Banner,Thor,Pepper Potts And Captain America Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Skeptical **

**HEY GUYS SO HERES MY NEW FANFIC ABOUT CLINT BARTON AND NATASHA ROMANOFF HEHE:D **

**IT WILL ALSO INCLUDE TONY STALK/IRON MAN, PEPPER POTS, STEVE ROGERS/CAPTAIN AMERICA AND BRUCE BANNER WITH ALITTLE NICK FURY**

**HEHEHE THIS IS SET A YEAR AFTER THE AVENGERS!:D**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Why is Rogers Always Late?" Clint Groaned from his perch on a wooden beam helping support the ceiling of out shitty hotel that S.H.I.E.L.D paid for so we could could spend the duration of our mission when not in the field

"Barton Shut up before i thigh choke you, You only just opened your gob and im sick of you" Natasha spat back, To say she was alittle annoyed with Clint was and understatement, she had to sit on a 13 hour flight to Bolivia on a public airplane all because Stark broke the Jet and she had to sit next to his constant talking with no weapons

"Meow" He muttered under his breath still knowing she could hear him, her hand flexed over the handle of her knife whilst she lent against a wall, as she was about to answer the hotel door opened to reveal Steve

"Ahh Capt your here thank god" Clint praised as he jumped down from the Beam "Any longer being left alone with Blade runner there and i would have been a skewer" Clint mocked trying to annoy Natasha and it was working because next thing Clint knew was that a very pointy blade was coming his was which he dodged and the blade got embeded into the wall rather than his neck

"Guys Stop" Steve Sighed and stood between them "Im here to help with the mission not babysit you two" He added

Natasha huffed and flung herself into the nearby chair that moved backwards at her harshness

"The target Is supposedly linked to the black market weapons trade" Clint Sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed with Steve

"So our Mission is to Breach his security and Romanoff will Seduce him into a room were she will then Interagate him in a different form and when we get the all clear that he is part of the black market Weapons and Drugs trade we eliminate the threat" Clint went on to add

"And what role am i needed for?" Steve asked Curiously

"We need someone down in the Ballroom with me so it doesnt look suspicious that Im a beautiful lady alone" Natasha Answered Steve looked Confused "You will be pretending to be my Husband Rodgers" She then went onto adding

"What why Me, why not Barton"He asked Shocked

"Barton's the best at long distance shooting we need him on the roof opposite the building in case anything happens, Plus your more muscle and know how to act in posh situations" Natasha Smirked as Clint looked offended at the last part

"So its a ball then" Steve Asks just making sure

"A Masquerade Ball yes" Clint Laughs as he laid back on the bed

"Well if you Will Excuse me i shall be off into the shitty bathroom" Natasha Spat as she kicked Clints shin as she walked past

"Bestiality becomes you" Clint Barked

"Whatever Flabby" Natasha retorted as she slammed the bathroom door shut

**...**

As Natasha stood in the bathroom with Multiple Grips Hanging out of her mouth as she pinned her hair loosely into a messy updo with strands of her now long curly red hair dangling by her ears.

Natasha had Subtle make up, Smokey Eyes, Blackened Eyelashes, Blusher on her flawless pale skin and Blood red lips with the her nails painted to match.

Her dress was Black and had a pleated skirt that started at the waist, It wasn't tight fitted and flowed around her when she walked, It had one shouldered strap with subtle Diamonds around the waist area, She wore Red heeled pumps with a thick heel and was currently seeing how many guns she could hide under her skirt.

So far she had Three Guns, One on her Left thigh, One on her right thigh and one halfway down her calf with a knife hidden in the side of her underwear strapped to her waist that she could access easily

As she walked out of the bathroom Steve Was sat on the bed Dressed in a suit and tie along with Clint who was wearing the same.

"Com links, No one can hack these ones" Clint smiled as he remembered previous missions were there com links were hacked

Natasha took one and placed it in her ear making sure it couldn't be seen then helped Steve do the same.

"If The Interrogation isn't complete by midnight we shoot him, No information gathered we still shoot him" Natasha barked as she picked up a silver mask that covered her eye are except the eye-hole and Steve took the same.

"Right Boss, I shall be on the Roof opposite the building were i can keep a close eye on you, The targets Name is Yoshi Tecanto he is Chinese That's your target Romanoff" Clint Replayed showing Natasha a picture of a man with black hair and was young looking.

"Okay Steve Just do As i do and Listen out for Barton's Advice" Natasha said with no emotion on her face, Red Room had altered all of her feeling, Tortured her into not feeling, not getting attached to her Victim until Clint showed up then that all changed, she hated his guts sometimes but she couldn't help but worry about his safety, Ever since Loki took him she had kept a watch of him.

"You Guys go then"Clint instructed as Natasha nodded and pulled Steve along with her out of there hotel room.

Steve and Natasha carried on out the Hotel and walked down the street towards the Venue were the Ball was being held, The both walked in and looked around, Natasha looking for her Target and Steve Just looking.

"_Romanoff hes by the bar, Capt take her over there and order a drink or something" _Clint ordered threw the Com link

Steve put his hand at the small of Natasha's back and lead her towards the Bar were Yoshi was sat on a stool, Steve took two glasses of champagne from a waiter who walked past and handed one to Natasha with a smile as she accepted it.

"_Rodgers My Grandad has more moves that you, and he died years ago" _Clint Joked into his Com link

"Oh shut up snipey" Steve Growled under his breath as he took another sip.

"_Meow, Cap there is a woman coming your way By the looks of things she is going to ask for a dance, Once its over excuse yourself to the restroom and that should give Natasha enough time to work her seductive charm" _Clint Ordered.

True to his work a middle aged woman who's face was hidden Behind a gold mask approached Steve and asked him for a dance, He was alittle Skeptical at first but then accepted when Clint growled something cruel threw the com link, Steve and the woman wondered onto the Ballroom floor Leaving Natasha Alone

"_Hey Romanoff"_ Clint Whispered even though Steve could still hear them

"What Barton?" She hissed back

"_You Look Stunning tonight" _He answered with a flirtatious chuckle.

Natasha Turned her head to Glare out the window were she knew to well Clint Barton was looking at her, As she turned her head slightly she could see the target looking her up and down.

"Is there something i can help you with Sir" Natasha asked Seductively

"There could be Alot you could help me with" He answered in a Disgustingly sweet voice

Natasha walked closer so that they were only a meter away from each other.

"That man" He said Pointing at Steve

"What about him?" She replied never taking her eyes of Yoshi

"Is he your Husband?" He asked curiously

"是的，他是" Natasha Replied in Traditional Chinese answering his Question with a simple Yes

"You are Russian are you not?" He asked baffled by her knowledge of languages

"Да, мой муж возненавидит ее, когда я говорю моим родным языком" She then replied **(Translates to: YES MY HUSBAND HATES IT WHEN I USE MY MOTHER TONGUE )**

"Thats not a problem with me, Im a big Fan of Multi-lingual women" He Smirked Seductively "And things that i shouldn't have" He added his voice dripping with anticipation

"Well Sir maybe we could Pop of upto a different room and I could teach you alittle about my Mother tongue" Natasha Smirked as Yoshi Nodded her head

"_Poor Son of a bitch doesn't know what hit him"_Clint smirked through the Com link

"**Barton shut up, Leave her to it" **Steve Ordered

"_Man, this Romanoff and my mission your just spare help, want something to do go jimmy the lock to the room directly above the bar so Romanoff can get Yoshi into it" _Clint Barked.

Natasha grabbed Yoshi's Hand and pulled him into the entrance hall and towards the Elevator pressing floor one and the doors to the lift closed, Before Natasha could blink Yoshi's mouth was smashed against hers and his hands running along her thigh far to close to her weapons, she grabbed the hand ergently and moved it to rest on the small of her back, He didnt Object.

"Пока нет, будьте терпеливы" She whispered breathlessly against his lips.**(Not Yet,Be Patient)**

"瘋狂俄語母狗，你必須有很多提供" He replied in his mother tounge **(Crazy russian bitch, you must have alot to offer)**

"Δεν έχεις ιδέα" She answered back in greek just as the lift Dinged and they both stumbled out the lift not seperating despite Natasha's many internal pleads**.(You have no idea)**

As Natasha and Yoshi roamed down the corridor Natasha came to the room that Steve had Jimmyed and pushed it open.

"In here" She giggled and they both went in closing the door Gently, Natasha backed away from his lips and hit him over the head knocking him onto the floor, Whilst he was knocked out she sat him on the chair and tied his hands to the arms and his feet to the legs just in time because he was about to come to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skeptical **

**HEY GUYS ME AGAIN, IF ANYONE WHO READS MY HOUSE OF ANUBIS FANFIC, I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY FOR IT AND WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW NIGHT!**

**ANYWAY HERES THE SECOND PART TO THE MISSION, THIS ONE GOES SMOOTHLY BUT IM NOT TO CERTAIN OTHERS WILL MWAHA MEAN**

**HERES CHAPTER TWO**

**Chapter Two:**

"噢，我的頭" Yoshi Muttered as he come about to see the beautiful Natasha Perched on the edge of the expensive looking bed in her Catsuit.(**OH, MY HEAD)**

"Welcome back to reality" Natasha smirked

"Well if this is reality i like it" Yoshi smiled suggestively eyeing up her change of clothes

"Oh you get the wrong impression my dear" The redhead chuckled darkly in full on black widow mode.

"And what impression am i supposed to get?" He spat realizing his bonds were not part of the wild night he must have had planned

"I have been Hired to get some very interesting Information out of you" She growled "I would have though a man so high up in the black market would have had more guards" She added Seductively with a small laugh as she stood and circled him strapped to the chair slowly

"Guards are for the Pussy's, im all man sweetie" He Leered

"Ahh so you are in the black market" the corners of her mouth pulling up into a small smile

"Maybe, why would i tell you" He said relaxed "Your nothing but a dirty Russian" He added on the end

Natasha had just made her way round the front and was walking with her back to him towards the bed when he had said that, This caused Black widow Natasha to quickly turn and punch him square in the Jaw with a satisfying cracking sound

"Here is how i play, You tell me what i want and you can spend your life in not dead, you dont tell me and you die" She spat as she stood infront of him with her hands on her hips with her icy expression on her face.

"I would rather die" He spat in disgust

"That can be arranged, So the black market, Illegal weapons ey" She spat back

"Wrong wrong wrong" He sang sarcastically

"I could have sworn it was illegal weapons" She sang back

" তোমার দর্শন লগ করা ওষুধের মধ্যে বিশেষজ্ঞ ড্রাগস" The man answered in a language not may could master lucky enough Natasha knew that language it was Bengali **(I SPECIALIZE IN DRUGS DRUGS)**

"Im sorry i carnt speak that that language im not as multi-lingual as i seem" Natasha answered her face showing no emotion.

Natasha walked over to the sink in there room and picked up a small glass filling it with water, Little did she know her companion had escaped his bonding

"_Romanoff behind you" _She heard Clint hiss in her ear, Natasha spun around to feel Yoshi's fist collide with her cheek.

Natasha Quickly went kick-ass assassin mode and stood in a defensive stance fists raised to protect her face legs locked to the ground, Yoshi threw another punch but Natasha easily blocked it and her fist collided with his already cracked jaw causing him to cry out in pain.

Natasha easily blocked the punched Yoshi threw and it was on the off chance that when he had caught her in his steel grip she couldnt get out, He pushed her legs apart and stood between them with her back being pinned against the wall with her own gun pinned against her head.

"I win" Yoshi chuckled devilishly to himself as his finger grazed the trigger "Any last words" He added

"Barton teraz pociągnąć za spust teraz" Natasha hissed In polish into her com link that yoshi was still unaware of.**(Barton now pull the trigger now)**

By the time Yoshi figured out what she said it was to late, Clint Barton had pulled the trigger to his riffle and Yoshi Tecanto was dead with a bullet threw his brain.

"Why Leave it so damn Long Barton" She Hissed at her partner who she was greatfull to have.

"_Because i couldnt get a clear shot and i wasnt going to shoot the only woman i can actually stand" _Clint answered back simply "_Oh and your welcome"_

**_"I already called clean up and Extraction, Clean up is almost here and Extraction will be 9am_ tomorrow" **Steve said threw the com link

"I will meet you two back at the Hotel room" Natasha hissed and walked out leaving a dead Yoshi On the floor

...

Clint and Steve had been in the hotel room for about and hour, They had both showered and changed into something more comfortable for them both Sweatpants and a tight fitting shirt to be precise.

"Were do you think Romanoff went?"Steve asked, for the past hour he had been worried sick about Natasha.

"Knowing her as well as i do, MacDonalds" Clint replied laying on the bed with a sigh "Dont worry Cap she will have brought us something" He added when he heard Steve's breath pick up

Just then Natasha walked in with two big bags, A tray of Drinks with three Mcflurry's and a McFlurry spoon hanging from her mouth.

"Orders Up" She said and flung a bag at each of the Men she had to spend the night with "My Burger and Chips are in there Barton you eat them and i will find a way to maim you with my spoon" She hissed as she put the Spoon down and then the Drinks.

"Ha, I dont Doubt it ice queen" He Joked back earning himself a death glare.

"Your a pain in my ass Barton" She spat back taking her Chicken Mayo Burger and her large chips away before he could eat them.

"No thats later" He answered back with a flirtatious smile, The look of disgust on Natasha's face was unbearable

"Wow Guys, i dont wanna know" Steve Cried out loud with lettuce hanging out of his mouth.

"Rogers I carnt stand this man at the best of time please dont insult me in thinking i would sleep with him"Natasha said calmly back to Steve

"Oh Natasha that hurts more than it should" Clint mockingly joked holding his chest

"Ill give you something to cry about in a second you big Lala" Natasha growled at him whilst flicking a gherkin Steve had offered her.

"Eat up and Piss of to shower Romanoff you look sweaty" Clint smiled and took a hand full of chips and stuffed them into his mouth causing Natasha to blink twice at the sheer amount he can eat.

"I just Ran two Miles there and two miles back in under an hour in heals of course im sweaty" Natasha hissed and ate her burger

"Well Thank Natasha for that, i think i shall retire to my room know" Steve smiled and got up from the chair Natasha had flung herself on earlier

"Wow wow wow, You have your own room?" Clint asked shocked.

"Yes, Dont you" Steve answered

"No, I have to share a bed with the pesky Russian" Clint answered

"I heard that Barton" Natasha yelled from the bathroom were she was showering

"Haha, well night" Steve answered and walked out at the time Natasha left the bathroom.

"Were he go?" Natasha asked towel drying her hair of, Natasha was wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tight shirt.

"Are those my sweatpants Tasha" Clint asked in shock calling her by her name like he did when they were alone

"Yup" She answered as she sprawled out on the bed pushing him of.

"Bitch" He hissed as he stood up and pulled the cover of the bed and laid under it causing Natasha to giffle under the duvet and get comfortable before turning out the lights and falling into a blissful slumber.

**_I AM SHIT AT WRITING ACTION PARTS AND STUFF, PLEASE REVIEW MAN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skeptical **

**HEY GUYS ME AGAIN, HEHE IM BACK :)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Hey Romanoff, Barton wake up extraction will be here in an hour"Steve said as he walked into there hotel room to see Natasha laid on her side with Clint's arm around her waist.

"Five more Minuets"Clint mumbled into Natasha's hair.

"I have coffee and breakfast" Steve bribed.

"If there's coffee i'm up" Natasha sat up and realized Clint's arm was around her waist "Barton move you arm before i break it" Natasha hissed,Clint did as he was told and moved his arm.

Steve handed Natasha a coffee and put Clint's on the bedside table,Clint had rolled onto his chest and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Captain how did you get to Macdonald's and back without being out of breath and it still being warm?" Natasha asked as she took her breakfast wrap out of its Wrapper.

"Oh i took the S.H.I.E.L.D. car that i arrived in"Steve answered as Natasha's jaw dropped.

"If i had known that last night i wouldn't have ran there last night in heels" Natasha spat sighed as she took a bite out of her breakfast.

"You two are far to loud"Clint moaned and rolled over onto his front whilst rubbing his eyes.

"Barton don't start this shit, You can sleep threw me firing a round at a target bard without the silencer" Natasha hissed and threw his breakfast at him,which of cause he caught expertly

"Thanks Romanoff" He smiled cockily and tucked in.

After breakfast Natasha went to get dressed into some casual clothes for extraction in the bathroom, She walked out wearing some tight Ripped Jeans and a baggy t-shirt which was baggy enough she could hide a gun under.

"Nice shirt Romanoff-Oh wait it's mine" Clint replied sarcastically as he did his trousers up.

"I can't hide a gun under mine, to tight" She replied with a smirk, She always showed Clint more affection when they were alone, ever since he had been taken by Loki.

"Were only being extracted Tasha" He laughed and put there things in there canvas duffel bag.

"You never know" She teased.

Once sorted they left there key at reception then made there way to the roof were Steve Rogers was already waiting at the Helicopter pad.

"Time is it Rogers?" Clint asked putting the bag on the floor.

"Five more minuets and then we shall be out of here" Steve answered with a smile.

**...**

**15 hours later:**

"That had to be the most fluent mission you two have had so far" Fury said with a sigh, His stern expression still on his face.

"Wow thanks for the enthusiasm boss" Clint laughed lightly, there director's expression didn't change.

"You have two days to recuperate then i need your asses back on my base for debriefing" Fury Hissed "Now get the hell of my base" He added angrily.

"Argg me hearty" Clint answered earning him a grow from Fury and a swift blow to the gut from Natasha.

"Ow Beast" Clint muttered as she grabbed the back of his neck and lead him out the office.

"Get a grip Barton" Natasha chuckled as she let go and swiftly started towards the parking lot "Are you driving or am i?" She asked as she heard Clint start to catch her up.

"Your driving, i need some time to recover from the monster assassins punch" He wheezed.

As they approached the parking lot Natasha took out her keys and unlocked the door to there S.H.I.E.L.D car, that was when they heard the thunderous boom of the Demi-god.

"Ah Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Merry day is it not" Thor Greeted happily.

"Hey Thor, we wouldn't know we have been on a helicopter for the past 13 hours on our way home" Clint answered with a smile

"Alas, do the windows not work?" Thor asked confused.

"We slept all the way, woke up when we touched down and it was till dark, we have been here for two hours being checked over" Natasha answered with her cool but friendly expression on her face.

"Ah well farewell my friends i shall see you back at the tower as i am here to speak to the pirate" Thor smiled and wondered towards the base.

"See I'm not the only one who thinks he's a pirate" Clint smiled his boyish grin.

"Get in the car Barton" She hissed as she got into the drivers side and belted herself up, sticking the keys into the engine and went to drive before Clint was fully in the car.

"Romanoff" he yelled and got fully into the car and buckled himself in, Natasha pulled away and drove back to Avengers Tower.

**...**

****Twenty minuets later, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were on the lift up to the main room of the 80 floor building, the top being the main floor.

"Welcome back Natasha, Clint" Pepper smiled from the Living area as they stepped out of the lift.

"Hello Pepper" Natasha answered her friend with a smile as Clint made his way over to the Fridge.

"Hey Pepper" He greeted his mouth stuffed with leftover chicken, that could only be from last nights dinner.

"Animal" Natasha hissed as she went over to the lift "If you need me to help with Dinner get JARVIS to give me a shout" Natasha added and clicked the button that would take her down a floor that was her's.

"Clint save some room for tea!" Pepper scolded.

"You underestimate my power" He joked using a line from star wars, Her scolding had worked though Clint shut the fridge "Sorry Pepper" He added.

"Its Okay, Go get cleaned up you look like a hobo" She replied with a small smile

"Charming" Clint smiled as he made his way to the lift and waited for it, When it can an annoying Tony Stark walked out.

"Welcome back Robin Hood" Tony Joked.

"Piss off Iron Giant" Clint replied with a smile and pressed the button with his initial's on it to take him two floors down.

**...**

"MISS NATASHA, MRS PEPPER REQUESTS YOUR COMPANY" JARVIS's voice echoed threw her floor, Pepper and Tony had gotten married about nine months after Loki tried to take over the world in the winter, they married in the summer, it was a beautiful wedding and Pepper looked Elegant as ever.

"Okay tell her one second JARVIS" Natasha replied as she slid another one of Clint's over sized shirts on after she had gotten out the shower.

Natasha went to the lift but decided on the stairs, she walked over to the door and started her trip up the flight of stairs until she was in the "Common room" As they called it.

"How can i help Pepper"She asked as she approached the Kitchen.

"I get awful lonely living in a house with Boys whilst your away, i just fancied alittle chat whilst i cooked"Pepper smiled knowing that Natasha wasn't one to chat alot, But then again Neither was Pepper.

"Yeah Okay, need any help?" Natasha asked pointing at the Vegetables on the side.

"Yes please, Could you chop them into cubes? i'm making Shepard's pie" Pepper Smiled as Natasha went over and started chopping expertly with a sharpened Knife "Isn't that one of Clint's tops?" Pepper asked Curiously.

"Yes it is, but they are the most comfiest things i have ever worn" Natasha answered with a chuckle.

"You like him don't you?"Pepper asked.

"Hes a good partner, saved my ass countless times" Natasha answered replacing her calm expression with one no-one except Clint could read.

"Not like that silly, You like him like him" Pepper Elaborated.

"No Pepper Just no" Natasha said protectively

"What ever you say Natasha, What ever you say" Pepper smiled and started browning of the beef.

Did She really like Clint? No it isn't possible she had been trained not to feel, If she felt she wouldn't be able to kill as easily as she did, she cared for Clint in a way no one could, she protected him and he protected her, they were just partners only Partners, Relationships are a child's fantasy not hers, she thought for just a moment what it would be like to come home everyday to a man who loved her, kissed her, looked after her, helped her clean up and threw hard times, No Love was for children not for her, But then what do you call it when you stomach goes all funny and you heart beats faster when you speak, that Natasha did not know.

"At least i don't think i do" Natasha sighed low enough for Pepper not to hear her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skeptical **

**HEY GUYS ME AGAIN, HEHE IM BACK :) SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN ALOT TO ME TO GET YOUR OPINION ON THINGS LIKE THIS:P**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

****"Natasha?" Pepper asked as Natasha set the table.

"Yesss" Natasha asked as she placed the cutlery on the table.

"Can you help me with something once Tony's gone to bed?"She asked taking the pie out the oven and the Potatoes of the hob.

"Yes sure,Why what's he done?" Natasha smiled mischievously.

"He felt the need to throw my book out the window so he could show me how quick he could go fetch it in his suit and i lost my page, He then set fire to our personal Kitchen and put it out with his shirt and finally he drew all over my presentation speech that i had to put onto the projector than enlarged everything without realizing So I'm going to paint his suit rainbow colored and swap his suit blazer for one that says 'I'm a moron' for Tomorrows Avengers on year Gala" Pepper smiled evilly as she plated up everyone's meals.

"You are a Genius Mrs Potts, I am so in" Natasha smiled amazed at Pepper's Revenge Plan.

"I know, Go call everyone for Dinner please" Pepper smiled deviously.

"JARVIS alert everyone except Clint tea is ready,I'll go get him"Natasha Ordered the AI

"OF COURSE MISS NATASHA"He replied

Natasha made her way to the lift and pressed the button to Clint's Floor,When the lift arrived Tony,Steve,Bruce and a recently arrived Thor, She waved politely and stepped in as the lift took her to Clint's Floor.

"Barton" She yelled as the doors opened and she stepped out "Clint" She said again as she walked down the hallway looking for Clint pushing doors open Trying to locate him.

She walked into the big living room to see Clint splayed out on the sofa with Headphones in, she walked over to see he had his eyes closed, She decided to play a little game, she got really close to his face and whispered his name when he didn't respond she poked him until his Electric Blue eyes opened to see her Green one centimeters from his, He freaked out and fell of the sofa in shock.

"Tasha you utter cow" He yelled breathlessly removing his headphones and stood up.

"Tea's Ready" She smiled between her fits of laughter, Something Clint Barton needed to get used to.

Natasha had changed alot since Avengers Initiative, Since Coulson Died she seemed to be calmer and nicer outside of missions and debriefing which Clint found nice, She was alot more friendlier becoming fast friends with Pepper even though she couldn't stand Tony.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" Clint answered as he stood up and they walked towards the door.

"Pepper and i are going to get revenge on Tony, you want to help?" Natasha asked with a devilish smile as they got into the lift.

"Hell Yesss, When we finish Dinner ask Pepper up for a drink and you can fill me in"Clint answered with a smile as they stepped onto the main floor and walked over to the table that was on the elevated wooden platform.

"Hey Guys" Bruce said as he took a mouthful of Cola.

"Hey" The both said in unison and sat down in there seats opposite each other and tucked in.

After dinner Steve and Bruce loaded the dishwasher as Pepper, Clint and Natasha made there way up to Clint's Floor and Tony went to his.

"Clint's in on the plan, Though we could need a little bit of a feminine touch" Natasha Joked playfully as Clint walked in with a Bottle of wine and three glasses.

"Offended Tasha" Clint answered faking hurt as he set down the glasses.

"Great well need help getting into the room were the clothes are kept in"Pepper smiled at took a gulp of Wine "I have told Tony its better to use the portable suit so he doesn't know what color it is until the casing explodes of and the Rainbow suit is clipped to his body" Pepper informed.

"Well thought out Pepper" Clint smiled.

"Well i hope you don't mind i put the blazer with the sowing in your airing closet,Tony doesn't look in other rooms"Pepper smiled sweetly.

"How could i mind Pepper, were finally getting Iron Butt back" Clint laughed "JARVIS notify us when Tony's asleep" Clint said to the AI.

"MR STARK IS ALREADY ASLEEP MR BARTON" The AI responded.

"Great lets get going" Pepper smiled and stood up getting the jacket from the airing closet.

"Haha, 'I'm a moron' Classic" Clint laughed as they boarded the lift and it shot down to the basement were the cars were.

"Lets take the Audi" Natasha smiled and got the keys.

Pepper sat in the Passenger's seat and Clint in the back whilst Natasha sat in the front, They all clipped themselves in and she started the Engine.

"If Ton asks tell him nothing JARVIS or i will make you into a kettle" Clint threatened as they pulled out the garage.

...

**Twenty Minuets Later:**

As they pulled into the stadium car park security stopped them.

"What are you three doing?" a big bulky muscle man asked.

"Natasha Romanoff, Pepper Stark and Clint Barton here to do an outfit Check" Natasha Smiled flirtatiously.

"Ah your the Avengers, Please go in and pick a space" The guard smiled cheekily back.

Once parked up they got out the car and walked towards the main desk at the Staff and team entrance.

"Hello, Pepper Stark, I'm here to do the outfit check" Pepper smiled Politely.

"Sorry Carnt let you past" A female Guard answered as she carried on reading a magazine.

"Well you will let me in or i shall get Black Widow and Hawkeye here to kick your arse!" Pepper spat her anger boiling up.

"Your threats don't faze me"The woman said still reading.

"Oh yeah well how about mine?" Natasha asked evilly

"No" The woman spat.

"What if i told you i could kill you twenty ways with my hands, twentyfive ways with that magazine your holding and i would not even show any mercy at all" Natasha Growled under her breath obviously scaring the woman.

"W-what party is it?" The woman asked shakily

"Avengers,Stark"Pepper smiled Sweetly

"Okay down the corridor to your left" She Muttered

"Thanks" Natasha smiled kindly and winked as they walked away.

They walked until they see a door marked with Avengers on and walked in, The common room looked beautiful Decorated with three large sofa's and a telly on the wall, there was a small bar and alot of room to move around, they looked for a door out of several of them till they found the room that said Mr and Mrs Stark.

"Clint, go get some paint from the store cupboard next to the bar" Natasha smiled happily.

Pepper and Natasha layed out a clear sheet on the floor as Clint walked back in with tubs of multicolored paint and brushes.

"Suit Deploy for examination, keep casing intact to go back in after" Pepper ordered with a smile as the suit did so and stood to attention.

They got to work making a rainbow all over the suit and Pepper swapped the Blazer for the sown one and hid the original.

They cleaned up and Pepper ordered the Suit to go back into the case, Once it was in she put it back were it originally was and they all Left.

...

Once back home Natasha and Clint went back to there floors to shower and get ready for bed.

Before Pepper went to do the same she set JARVIS to wake people up at seven and not stop till there up.

Then she made her way to bed where Tony was fast of.

That night Natasha Craved Clint's warmth from the night before and he craved for her cool skin.

They were so smitten without knowing it


	5. Chapter 5

**Skeptical **

**HEY GUYS ME AGAIN, HEHE IM BACK :) IM SO INTO THIS BUT PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU ARE NOT, IM ALL FOR NEW IDEA'S AND I HAVE A MISSION CHAPTER COMING UPS SOON, PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN ALOT TO ME:D**

**IF YOU HAVNT ALREADY NOTICED MY MISTAKE I SAID STAPLES CENTER AND THATS IN LA, BUT FOR STORY SAKES ITS IN NEWYORK KNOW AND ONLY TAKES AN HOUR TO GET THERE.**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_**  
**

"Ughh Shut up" Natasha Yelled as JARVIS's Seven o'clock alarm sounded throughout the Floor.

"MY PROGRAMMING IT SO NOT STOP UNTIL YOU ARE PHYSICALLY UP" JARVIS answered.

"Please JARVIS?" Natasha whined.

"SORRY THAT WOULD BE GOING AGAINST MY ORDERS, YOU AND THE OTHERS HAVE A BUSY DAY" The AI responded.

The beeping continued until Natasha stood up annoyed.

"What's on the to-do list?" Natasha asked as she prepared some clothes for after her shower.

"WELL MISS NATASHA, BREAKFAST IS AT EIGHT, THEN THE AVENGERS ARE EXPECTED AT THE STADIUM FOR TEN TO GET PREPARED AND YOU MUST ALSO GIVE MR BARTON ON OF HIS MISSION TIE'S" The AI stated.

Ahh yes Natasha kept hold of the mission clothes on her floor to keep then safe.

"JARVIS playlist number four then please, Full volume" Natasha asked thankful that the walls and floor were soundproof, She walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

Once showered Natasha put on her underwear and matching Bra, She then placed her light blue skin tight ripped jeans and looked around for her shirt, she was sure she had brought it in with her but then again she could have forgotten it, she brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom.

As she left the bathroom and walked into her room in just her jeans she got the shock of her life when she saw Clint Barton sat on her bed with her baggy White short sleeves t-shirt that was fitted to sit around her neck.

"Barton you Ass" She seethed and marched to take the shirt.

"You know it baby" Clint smirked as she took it and pulled it on "Not one of mine today?, Shock" He faked a shocked face.

"Shut up, JARVIS turn the music off please" Natasha asked as nicely as she could.

She Stalked over to her wardrobe and flung a black thin tie at him which he caught perfectly.

"Thanks Tasha" He smiled as she walked over and plugged the hairdryer in mumbling about not noticing that Clint had taken the shirt from the bathroom whilst in the shower.

She dried her hair and pulled it into a loose messy ponytail that was high on her head and walked to the shoe cupboard and took out a brown pair of ankle high lace up wedges and put them on.

When she stood up properly she was aware of Clint's presence behind her and she spun around, Usually she was up to Clints chin but know she was up to his nose with the boots on.

"Breakfasts Ready" He smiled.

"Im not hungry" Natasha spat and went to make the bed.

"You need to eat we have a busy night Tasha" Clint Sighed as she flung a pillow at him when he came to help.

"Im not hungry and im not leaving this room" Natasha said stubbornly.

"Okay then" Clint smiled and walked over to her side handing her the pillow she had launched at his head, she took it and put it on the bed.

The next thing Natasha new was that she was being thrown over Clint's shoulder as he stalked towards the lift.

"Clint Barton put me down right know!" Natasha yelled as he boarded the lift kicking and screaming.

"Nope" He laughed as the lift descended towards the main floor.

By the time the lift opened Natasha had given up and rested her elbow on clints back with her chin in her hand as he made his way toward the elevated platform where the dining table was kept.

"Special delivery" Natasha mumbled as he put her down on her chair and he sat next to her.

There was a chorus of mornings around the room as breakfast was given out.

"Eat up Natasha" Clint smiled as she picked up her fork and started digging into her fry up.

"Oh fine" she mumbled threw a mouthful of bacon

Once they had finished she decided to get her own back and stood up took her plate out and walked over to Clint who was now sat on the sofa with Steve talking about tonight, she came up behind him and got close to his ear, she felt Clint instantly tense up as she got close and did something he never expected as she licked the side of his face and then decided to wet willy his ear.

"Romanoff" He growled and Natasha made a bee-line for the stairs with Clint hot on her heels.

...

"Catch me if you can"Natasha yelled as she ran into the spare lab that no-one ever used and hid behind a stack of boxes.

"I will and when i find you i will show no mercy"Clint bellowed as he crept into the same room.

"Yeah right" Natasha answered not giving away her position.

Natasha Looked around and caught sight of a low beam that she could run and grab.

She made sure Clint wasn't looking and bolted forwards grabbing the beam and swinging herself up and standing up with her impeccable Balance.

She started to walk along the beam until she was above Clint's head, She laid so her waist was keeping her up and her head was dangling down behind his back.

"I know your here Tasha" Clint said without moving.

"I know you know Clint" She smiled as he spun around to grab her but she pulled herself back up and somersaulted Of the beam landing perfectly on the floor facing him.

"Why you lick my face Spidey" Clint smiled at her.

"You really wanna know?"She asked teasingly as she took a step closer.

"Yes" He smiled as Natasha opted to repeat her motion earlier and licked his forehead and ran the other direction towards the stairs and her room as Clint ran for the Lift clicking Natasha's floor.

Natasha thought she was safe as she turned whilst hurtling up the stairs to see that Clint was no where to be seen, As she flung the door to her floor open she collided with a wall of muscle.

"Caught you" Clint laughed as he steadied her with his hands on her waist so she didn't fall to the floor.

"Bastard" She mumbled

"What was that Black widow?" Clint laughed and picked her up as she kicked and clawed at his back whilst he headed for the bathroom that was in the hallway instead of the un-suite and put her in the bathtub whilst turning the shower on.

"I HATE YOU" she shouted

"I love you too Romanoff" Clint laughed as a soaked Natasha scrambled from the bath and stood dripping "Told you i would show no mercy" He added as she growled and stalked past him to get changed.

"I'm going to gut you one day" She yelled from her room.

Clint made his way to the Sofa and plonked down.

"I don't doubt it" He chuckled.

The next time she emerged from her room she was wearing Black Jeans and a white t-shirt exactly the same as the one she was wearing before her little shower, Clint knew she had loads of them, Her hair was slung back in a dry ponytail again and she was wearing maroon Nike blazers with her brown leather jacket in her arm and her Mercedes keys on her hand.

"If you want a lift to the stadium get your arse of the sofa and down to the garage"She hissed and got into the lift and down to the garage with Clint at her side.

Clint knew she was annoyed at his little stunt but he was impressed with himself.

"Don't be angry Tasha" He whined and got into the car.

She belted herself up and got started the engine pulling out of the garage and Ignoring Clint Barton completely.

...

Natasha Ignored Clint's attempts to start a conversation because of his little stunt he played,deep down she wasn't mad though.

When they arrived at the Stadium a massive security guard thick with muscle stopped them at the toll booth.

"Avengers Party" Natasha smiled before he could even say a word.

"Ah of course,Mr Barton And Miss Romanoff?" The guard said with a smile

"Yeah thats us" Clint smiled out the window over Natasha's lap.

"Please go in and park at the front near the entrance with Mr and Mrs Stark,Mr Rogers And Mr Banner" The guard smiled and let them past.

Natasha parked up, Cut the engine and got out.

"Tasha Dont be mad" Clint smiled as he got out.

The truth was Natasha Wasn't even man anymore, she was if anything in the best mood she had been in for a while, Natasha had become more friendly towards her team members, Even tony, She showed alot more Affection towards Clint than she used to, She couldn't loose him to Loki again otherwise it would break her.  
Natasha Hated to be compromised but when it came to Clint Barton she was always going to be, She new love is for Children but maybe she wouldn't mind being a Child for a while.

Natasha Thought the Odd's were never going to be in her favor, She Liked Clint alot more than she should but she doubted he felt the same about her, So she was stuck in the friend zone.

Clint however felt exactly the same, He had grow to like the Affection Natasha showed him, she was nicer when they wernt on a mission than when they were, She had different looks and idea's.

When they were not on a mission she was happy and friendly willing to have a laugh and a joke, Maybe its because shes stuck in a house full of men and there boyish charm have worn off on her, When they were on a mission her icy cold glare and her Killer assassin attitude would return and she would blank Clint and snap at him, There is nothing that Natasha or Clint hated more than being Compromised but they couldn't stop that from happening.

"Shh Clint" Natasha sighed, She was going to drag this out until he finally begged for her forgiveness.

"Please Tasha i hate it when You're mad at me,I'll do anything" Clint pouted as he stopped her from walking into the Main entrance.

"Okay One condition" Natasha smirked mischievously.

"Anything" Clint said with a smile playing at his lips.

"You have do everything i say, when we walk into a new room or threw a doorway you must carry me however you choose and can only leave me when i say so" Natasha smiled evilly as the debate in his eyes was playing havoc with Her stomach.

"Okay deal" Clint Smiled, He picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

Natasha put her legs either side of his neck and her hands on his head, He walked into the main entrance and Natasha ducked as to not hit her head, They walked upto the desk were the woman from last night was no longer sat but another one had taken there place.

"Avengers Party" Clint mumbled out as Natasha started using her hands to make him do weird faces "This is how the deadly Assassin acts when of duty?" Clint added with a smirk.

"Ohh shush up" Natasha smiled still making weird faces,

"And how are you associated with this group?" The woman asked with a kind face.

"Hawkeye And Black Widow at your service" Natasha Laughed pulling Clint's Face back to make him look like he had undergone alot of Botox.

"Ah, So sorry i asked its standard procedure, here are your room keys, Security cards and your Room is down that corridor and it has Avengers Wrote on it" The woman smiled.

Clint Took them and started down the corridor until they saw the Avengers Door and casually stepped in,Clint't face still looking like bad botox job.

"Hello Spidey and Hawk" Tony Greeted from the couch earning him a slap found the head from Pepper who sat next to him.

"Unusual way to travel" Pepper laughed at the two "Oh Clint you look marvelous" She added

"Hahaha Very funny" Clint muttered and Natasha Jumped down causing Clint to be able to flex his Jaw.

Natasha Jumped on the sofa opposite pepper and put her feet up.

"So were are the boys" Natasha asked Swiftly kicking her boots of.

"Well Steve,Bruce and Thor went for a look around" Pepper smiled.

"Ah okay then, Clint i think i wanna go to my room" Natasha smirked and held out her arm's.

"Okay" Clint Mumbled and but his hands on her hips and hauled her up, She wrapped her legs around Clint's waist and her arms around his neck then waved at Pepper and Tony as Clint walked over to her room.

Clint opened the door and walked over to the bed dropping her on it.

"Apparently tony paid for them to build this suit so we wouldn't have to stumble back to Avengers Tower" Clint smirked

"Well good on him because i plan to drink you under the table" Natasha smiled.

"Well can i go or is there something else you wanted?" Clint asked with a smile.

"No you can go" Natasha answered and plonked down on the bed shutting her eyes as Clint walked out.

**...**

Natasha didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up and saw it was four O'clock, She had slept for six hours.

"Shit" She mumbled and stood up walking towards the door and stepping out into the main room.

"Hey Natasha" Steve said from his place on the sofa.

"Hey steve, Were is Clint?" Natasha asked sleep still thick in her voice.

"He's in his room, He came to check on you but you were asleep" Steve answered with a small smile.

"Thanks" Natasha smiled back and walked over to the door with Clint's Name and knocked.

"Come in" she heard Clint mumble

Natasha pushed open the door and stepped inside to see Clint laid on his bed with his head dangling of the end.

"He Tasha" He smiled still in the same place.

"Hello Clint" Natasha smiled and went and laid with him.

"Have a nice sleep" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yes it was quite refreshing" Natasha smiled calmly.

Clint and Natasha laid like this for awhile, Suddenly Clint moved causing Natasha to roll of the bed.

"Clint fucking Barton" She growled as he burst into laughter.

"Ohh dear, shes mad again" He got out threw his spurts of laughter.

"I stopped being mad when you said sorry" Natasha answered back.

"So you made me carry you for nothing" He asked

"It was hardly a hardship" Natasha answered.

"Beast" He muttered, Natasha stood up and leaped up on the bed and straddled him.

"Ohh dont you fucking know it Clint" She laughed.

"I do you teasing little Mair" He answered.

Natasha got up and jumped of the bed, She left Clint's room and called everybody out of there's.

"I fancy a Takeaway" Natasha said "We all know that the buffet table's food will be small and dainty and frankly im not willing to starve who is with me" She added

"What kind?" Tony asked with a smirk as everyone Nodded.

"Urmm, How about a Kebab?" Clint Answered with a smirk

"Ohh yess a kebab" Bruce answered

"What is this takeaway you speak of?" Thor asked.

"Its like Chips and meat Thor Its good" Pepper smiled at him

"Alas i shall take one" Thor smiled.

Everyone ordered and Sent Tony to collect it, Whilst he was gone everyone showered so they didn't have to rush about to be ready for seven,

It was half Five when Tony got back and Everyone collected there meal and sat on the sofa's or on the floor and ate.

Once finished everyone went to there rooms to get ready, Clint went to his room and walked out shortly after with his suit for tonight and walked into Natasha's Room.

"Clint what are you doing?"Natasha asked from her Dressing table where she was Applying Some goldy bronze eyeshadow to her flawlessly white skin.

"I didn't want to get dressed alone" Clint smiled and hung his suit up on the wardrobe.

"Pain in the ass" Natasha answered and carried on.

Natasha wore on her face,Bright red lipstick that matched her hair, Gold/bronze eyeshadow, Liquid eyeliner, Alittle blusher,Foundation and lipgloss.  
Her hair was pinned up in an intricate Style with little curls hanging out.

Her dress was Red Midnight Blue and had a diamond band around the waist, The skirt flowed to the floor and trailed behind alittle when she walked, She wore Gold Healed Pumps with spiked on the toe and some elegant Diamond Earring and a matching necklace.

Clint had combed his hair over to look like Steve's and was dressed in some black formal pants and matching blazer, A white shirt with the tie Natasha had given him and some shiny black shoe's.

"Looking Smart Clint" Natasha smiled as he winked at her.

"Looking as sexy as ever Tasha" He replied and then they both left for the main Room.

As they walked out everyone was dressed and ready except Thor who refused to wear a suit so Steve was trying to get hold of Jane to come and talk him into it.

"Wow Natasha you look Beautiful" Pepper smiled.

"Same to you to Pepper" Natasha sent the woman a smile.

Pepper had her hair in loose curl that framed her face, She unlike Natasha Wore Light Pinkish brown Lipstick with a clear coat, Her eyes were decorated with a thick Liquid Eyeliner Flick and her face was flawless. She wore a Dark red Dress, The skirt flowed down to the floor and pooled at her black stappy heels.

All the men wore a suit slightly different style and shirt with a random tie and there hair done in the usual ways except Steve's which was slicked back.

"Yay finally we got Thor into the suit" Steve cheered as Thor came out wearing a suit and tie.

"Horrible Clothing" Thor muttered

"Okay everyone ready?"Tony asked adjusting his bow tie.

As they all left and made there way to the big after party room they were overwhelmed by the amount of people that were actually there, People lined the walls and filled the whole hall with champagne in there hand and a smile on there face.

Tony pulled everyone forward as they waved, He promised lots of fans that they could get pictures and autographs later but he was so adamant on pulling them threw the crown towards the big podium.

As tony walked up the stairs Everyone but Pepper followed, they all stood in line behind Tony with a smile on there face.

Natasha could see Clint was shacking, Last time he was in front of a crowd this big was when he needed to get an element for Loki's Portal, Natasha reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, He turned to her and smiled kindly and took her hand.

"Right, Can i have all the attention on me please?"Tony asked and everyone turned with a smile and a cheer.

"That's more like it, Know you all know why were gathered her today, Its to celebrate the marriage of... no im just kidding its to celebrate Us"Tony Joked "Know we all know what happened in New York sometime ago, But we got the best of the best to come and fight it all. So before i get my good friends to say a little something lets hear it for Captain America,Hulk, The might Demi-god Thor,Natalie Rushman and Mr Brandt" Tony said not giving away Natasha and Clint real names,a massive round of applause erupted from everyone.

"Right before i get addicted to the mic, Im going to handover to Natalie Rushman" Tony smiled and gestured for Natasha to come forward, Her hand let go of clints and she stepped forward as Tony stepped back gesturing for Clint's hand in a joking manner so Clint took it and they stood there like that as the crowd laughed.

"Well Im not really used to these things, But here goes nothing, I Used to be one of the bad guys Tony stark or Steve Rogers would be fighting, I got into this stuff in a bad way, Mr Brandt here saved me and changed my ways, Know i am able to fight alongside such amazing yet sometimes annoying cough Stark cough People" The crowd laughed "And thank you all for the importunity for us all to Help" Natasha smiled and waved a she stepped back and took Clint's hand again as Tony introduced Steve.

"Okay Okay, Well its been a while since i have been on stage 70 years to be exact" The crowd laughed "It feels good to be back in action i shall give you that,But to fight alongside A few of the most amazing people was the best, Living with said people not at glamours as it seems,Gosh i have seen Natalie in just sweatpants and one of Brandt's T-shirts with her hair everywhere, I have woken up on the sofa to Tony in his underwear singing to I want to break free into the hover on more than one occasion" Tony went bright red "But its the little things in life that make life better and i'm glad its the little thing's that matter because otherwise Stark would have been able to see the Video camera i had out tapping him" Steve added as the crowd roared and Thor stepped forward.

Thor spoke about how he liked being on Earth and how of he had a gathering this big it would be around a feast, Then Bruce's turn he spoke about how he liked being part of a group No-one was quick to judge him for the other guys actions and how he planned to get drink happy with Tony who still hadnt noticed his Blazer had 'I'm a moron' On it, It then came to Clint's turn and you could see the colour leave his face as he Gripped Natasha's hand tighter.

"Come Up with me Tasha?" He asked in a whisper only she could hear.

"Okay" She smiled softly and they both walked up together still holding hands.

"Well i guess you could call this stage-fright, I Don't know why im not preforming anything, As most of you know i was under Loki's spell Most of the time he was here, I helped him against my will to complete a portal, I guess i still had a little human part inside of me that stopped me from Killing Miss Rushman here and he Hit me hard on the head, I hated myself for helping him but I'm glad for my Team helping me with everything i have been threw, If it wasn't for Natalie's Kindness,Thor's Hilarious personality, Steve's stories,Bruce's Glass half full attitude And Tony's 'I'm a Moron' Blazer i wouldn't know what to do" Clint smiled as Tony took his jacket of and had a look then shot a dirty look at Pepper who was smiling "I'm happy to be stuck with amazing people and if you guys could forgive me for my part at Loki's side i took then that would be amazing, But for tonight i am going to get extremely drunk that Natalie here will have to help me to bed" He smiled as everyone cheered and afew i forgive you's were heard.

Tony looked angry as he Yelled Deploy and his rainbow Suit exploded and fitted around him and lots of pictures were taken, The whole Group were Laughing uncontrollably and Pepper was on the floor with laughter along with the crowd.

"A RAINBOW, VIRGINIA PEPPER STARK YOUR IN BLOODY TROUBLE" Tony yelled as he stalked of to his room.

"Well Guys thanks for coming, I hope you have a good night" Steve finished with a smile and they all left the stage, Natasha and Clint highfived Pepper who then left to find Tony.

The rest of the night was filled with pictures, Autographs, Drinks,Pictures, Hello's, Drinks, Autographs and finally Drinks.

a Heavily intoxicated Bruce was with an extremely drunk Tony, Natasha and Clint were Heavily necking back pure vodka shots whilst almost falling on the floor, steve had gone to the bathroom to be sick and Thor was sat taking a sip on beer and looked fine.

"Nasha,Tanasha, Natasha, woopsy i got there" A drunk Clint said with a smile

"Yes Blint" Natasha mocked almost as drunk as Steve, Natasha's enhancers didn't stop the effects of drink but stopped the effects of hangover.

"Another ROUND" he yelled as pepper cheered as she fell off her chair.

The next round came and Tony made a speech.

"Y-y-you guys a-are the best i-i'mm happy too w-work with you A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S"He wooted as everyone downed there drink.

This carried on till two in the morning when everyone had gone home they all made there way towards there room and split up, Steve in his room, Bruce in his, Jane and Thor in Thor's room, Pepper and Tony in there's and Natasha And Clint in Clint's

"You I-idiot" Natasha Cried as she tried to wrestle him out of his shoes as he collapsed on the bed.

"Lo-ve you too" He hiccuped.

Once she had unclothed him down to his boxers she then got out of her dress and put a vest of his on before Falling towards the bed.

"Move u-up" Natasha slurred as Clint rolled over and off the bed "Haha hahaha" Natasha laughed and got comfy under the covers as Clint got up and into the bed.

"Night night Nasha" He slurred and turned the lamp of.

"Night Moron" She managed before sleep took her.

**NEXT IS A MISSION YAYYURRR PLEASE REVIEW?X**


	6. Chapter 6

**SKEPTICAL**

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A WHILE, I JUST DID THREE HOURS OF REVISION AND KNOW I FEEL LIKE AN UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKEY SO HERE'S CHAPTER SIX AND MISSION PREP YAY, PLEASE REVIEW XXXX**

**Chapter six:**

Natasha woke that morning to the sound of Clint throwing up.

"Barton you okay?" Natasha croaked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah...I'm...okay" he managed between waves of sickness.

Natasha got up of the bed and made her way over to the bathroom to see Clint kneeling on the floor with his head in the toilet bowl throwing up the content of his stomach, she knelt down next to him and rubbed soothing circles in his back.

"Tasha I'm fine,go back to bed" he managed to get out and threw up again.

"No Clint, if it was me you would do the same, besides i got you this drunk the least i can do is help you out" Natasha said soothing him alittle.

Clint had his head in the toilet bowl for the next five minuets, once he had finished he laid his head on the cool tiles and closed his eyes, Natasha nudged him up and laid his head on her lap as she stroked his short hair.

"We need to leave soon Clint, i'll drive and if you need me to stop i will" Natasha whispered using her fingertips to massage his scalp as he let out a relaxed groan.

"Okay, thanks Tasha" he answered, standing up and flushing the toilet.

They both walked into the bedroom, Clint laid on the bed and Natasha went to answer her S.H.I.E.L.D phone that had just started to ring.

"Agent Romanoff" Natasha said coldly but quietly so she didnt disturb Clint.

"Agent Romanoff, i have a mission for you and Agent Barton" she was met with the cool tone from Director Fury.

"Okay, what time do you want us on base?" She hissed

"Make it five, lets give Barton some time to get himself together"Natasha turned to look toward the bed that had been taken up by Clint who now wasn't there, she heard him moments later throwing up in the bathroom again.

"Good idea" she said.

They said there goodbye's and hung up,Natasha walked to Clint's wallet and pulled put the strong painkillers he always had in there, she then walked intp the bathroom filling a glass with water.

"I...hate...being...sick" Clint moaned between breaths.

"I know Clint i know, here take these they will help,We need to be ready for duty by five, Fury has a mission for us"Natasha soothed handing him the two small pills and the glass.

"Thanks Tasha"he whispered after he had taken them.

"No problem, Now up and into the bath Mr" she ordered, Clint did as he was told and slid into the bath still only wearing his boxers from last night.

Natasha turned on the shower and waited fr it warm up, Clint sat still as Natasha washed his hair and body, once she had finished she turned of the shower and grabbed a warm towel of the radiator and held it up.

"step of the soaked boxers Clint" Natasha ordered and held the towel up to cover her view, she had seen him naked before but not when he was so vunerable like he was right now.

Clint did as he was told and took them of, Natasha then wrapped the towel around hia waist and secured it, she made him brush his teeth and clean his face.

"Go get dressed Clint I need to shower" Natasha smiled and ushered him out "Pepper brought clothes afew days before we were due to stay, your's should be in your wardrobe and your underwear in the cheast of draws" she added and closed the door putting a clean towel ln the radiator and turned on the shower using it for herself.

As she stood in the shower she realised that if Clint was anyone else she wouldn't have helped them, she would have let them suffer because that is the type of person she was, but because it was Clint she felt the need to help him out, like when she tended to his wounds during missions.

Natasha washed her hair and body then took the warm towel and wrapped it around herself, she brushed her teeth then Left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom to see Clint fast asleep on the bed fully dressed.

Natasha walked out the door and dashed across the main room with a breif hello to Pepper was sipping a coffee like it was her last and entered her room.

she walked towards the draws and pulled out a bra and underwear, once they were on she tossed the towel aside and walked towards the wardrobe where she pulled out some dark blue skinny jeans and put them on, she then took out a white vest and pulled it on, finally she grabbed the baggy knitted jumper that was far to big for her thats why she liked it and pulled ot on over her head.

she walked over to the dressing table and dried her hair leaving it once dry in its natural curly state were it stopped at her shoulder blades, she pulled on her Blazers from yestoday and grabbed her clothes from yestoday putting them in a bag that pepper had left and then grabbed the garment bag were her dress was to be placed.

She grabbed her jacket on the way out and walked back to Clints room grabbing two coffee's on her way, as she walked into Clint's room she saw him sat up on his ready made bed with his garment bag at his feet packed with his suit.

Natasha handed him his coffee and put hers on the bedside table, She walked over to where her dress was and put it in the garment bag and zipped it up putting it on top of Clint's.

"Thank's for the coffee Tasha" Clint smiled whilst taking a big gulp, Natasha went and sat down next to him and took her coffee of the table.

"Its fine Barton, What are friend's for?" She smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Besides making sandwiches and Coffee" Clint joked as Natasha hit his arm.

"I will kick your ass hangover or not" She laughed as she fished the car keys out of her jacket pocket.

...

"Well guys we better get going" Clint smiled as he walked into the main room with Natasha Extremely close to him encase he got lightheaded.

"Why you leaving so soon Guys?" Bruce asked nursing a coffee like its the last he will ever have.

"Fury has a mission for us, So we will see you when we get back" Natasha Elaborated and smiled.

"Well good luck guys" Everyone said practically at the same time.

"Bye Katniss, Peter parker" Tony smiled and groaned as his head was slapped by Pepper.

Clint and Natasha left the room and walked out into the car park not before saying goodbye to the security guard on the reception desk, Clint got into the passenger seat and Natasha the drivers side and they both buckled in.

"Remember need me to stop just tell me" Natasha reminded Clint.

...

It had taken them an hour and a half to get home, Clint only threw up twice and that was at the beginning of the trip.  
Right know Natasha was pulling into the garage of the Avengers Tower and into her parking space.

"WELCOME HOME MISS ROMANOFF AND MR BARTON" JARVIS's robotic voice greeted them as they got out the car.

"Thanks JARVIS" Natasha answered and called for the lift by pressing the button to the garage.

Clint and Natasha stood for a while before the lift arrived and when it did Clint pushed the button to the weapons floor. As the lift traveled upwards Clint and Natasha went over what they needed for there mission.

As they stepped out the lift to the weapons floor they grabbed there packs and started filling them with all the stuff they would need, First aid kit,lots of ammo, More weapons, tinned food, Money and other things.

Once they had finished packing their mission packs Clint went over the the range and tested out his bow and arrows and Natasha cleaned and loaded her weapons, sharpened her knifes and counted up how many weapons she had.

Whilst Clint was still hitting targets with his arrows Natasha took her suit and started getting changed out of her clothes.

"If i didn't have a better idea of what you would do to me if i turned around i would have" Clint joked as Natasha started to suit up.

"That's the beauty for how long out partnership has lasted my dear Barton" Natasha replied as she buckled her belt and moved to the punching bags to practice her blows.

"And here is me thinking that our partnership was so good because i was good looking" Clint Joked.

Natasha and Clint sparred for a bit after there target practice, they stopped at three and Clint suited up whilst Natasha clipped her weapons to herself loading the holsters with their appointed weapon, Natasha after finishing went to the lift with her mission pack and clicked the button for the main floor.

Once Natasha was in the main floor she walked over to the kitchen and started making some bacon, Sausage and egg buns, Two for herself and Three for Clint, When he arrived on the main floor he walked right over to her and took his food digging in.

"Ready to have some Mission fun Clint?" Natasha smiled evilly

"I was born this sort of ready Honey" Clint replied just as darkly.

Once they had finished up they left the pots for the others like the others do when they go on a mission and got the lift to the garage.

Clint got into the drivers side of the S.H.I.E.L.D car and Natasha in the passenger side, Clint stuck the keys in the ignition and started the car and he buckled himself in.

"Lets rock and roll" Natasha smiled before replacing her Friendly face with her icy cold mask of deception.

Clint pulled out the garage and sped toward the S.H.I.E.L.D Base.

**Right next time guys we will have what their mission is and the beginning to the mission**


End file.
